Juste Un Instant Hors Du Temps
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: "J'ai aidé à espionner ma sœur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus de moi ?" Carmilla est à bout, elle en a assez de subir toutes ses attaques et ce n'est pas la seule, Laura monte au créneau à son tour prête à montrer à tout le monde que l'on ne s'en prend pas à sa petite amie, sans subir ses foudres...


_**Bonsoir ou bonjour, cela dépendra de quand vous lirez cet OS.**_

 _ **J'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire après avoir vu l'épisode de jeudi, pour moi il manquait clairement un morceau à cet épisode, j'espère qu'il y aura quelque chose dans le prochain, mais en attendant, voici ma version.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que je ne possède absolument rien, que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de l'une de mes séries préférées pour tenter de vous faire kiffer.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça sera le cas d'ailleurs, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LH/CK**_

\- J'ai aidé à espionner ma sœur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus de moi ? _**Souffla d'une voix brisée par l'incompréhension ma petite amie avant de s'enfuir presque en courant de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.**_

 _ **Carmilla par la petite voix qu'elle avait utilisée, venait de me briser le cœur, elle qui faisait tout pour se faire accepter de tout le monde dans la bande, venait encore une fois de se faire rejeter et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la défendre.**_

 _ **Me levant de mon siège, je jetais un regard noir à Perry, avant de parler avec froideur.**_

\- Carmilla est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, elle a risqué sa vie pour tous nous sauver, elle n'a pas hésité à tuer sa mère pour que nous puissions tous vivre, depuis le début elle me protège et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ? Elle fait partie de la bande au même titre que nous tous, alors si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, très bien, je ne vous retiens pas ! Allez-vous débrouiller avec le poisson géant, mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de dire que ma petite amie est inutile !

 _ **Quittant la pièce, je montais rapidement à l'étage, sachant parfaitement où j'allais la trouver.**_

 _ **Quand ça n'allait pas, ou qu'elle avait des doutes sur quelque chose, elle avait pris l'habitude depuis notre arrivée de monter se réfugier dans le grenier du manoir.**_

 _ **Poussant la trappe qui me permettait d'accéder à cette pièce pleine de poussière, je me hissais à l'intérieur, laissant ensuite mes yeux s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante.**_

 _ **Et en effet, comme je le pensais, elle était là, assise sur un vieux canapé, la tête entre ses bras, de légers soubresauts l'agitant, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'énervement que je ressentais envers Perry.**_

 _ **Ce n'était pas parce que Carmilla était un vampire, que la plupart du temps elle se cachait derrière son sarcasme légendaire, qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment, qu'elle ne ressentait rien.**_

 _ **M'approchant d'elle, je me laissais tomber à ses côtés avec douceur, posant une main dans son dos, commençant à y tracer des cercles imaginaires avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, sa voix légèrement plus grave qu'en temps normal, mais également légèrement étouffée par ses bras dans lesquels sa tête se trouvait toujours.**_

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, retourne en bas avec les autres.

\- Et laisser ma petite amie pleurer ? Je ne crois pas non, _**soufflais-je sans arrêter mes petits cercles dans son dos,**_ en plus je me suis énervée après Perry et peut-être un peu LaFontaine aussi, donc je pense qu'il faut les laisser réfléchir à leurs actions.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? _**Demandais-je incertaine, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle me demandait, ce que j'avais fait était parfaitement normal.**_

\- Pourquoi te disputer avec elles pour moi ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine, _**rétorqua-t-elle légèrement hargneuse, enlevant son visage d'entre ses mains avant d'essuyer avec rage**_ _**ses larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.**_

\- Carm… Chérie… Bien sûr que tu en vaux la peine, tu es ma petite amie, je t'aime et je sais parfaitement que tu fais tout ton possible pour nous aider et jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne remettrais en cause ta participation dans ce que nous faisons… Tu as faillis mourir pour moi, tu savais les risques et tu l'as tout de même fait, alors je pense dire avec raison que tu es la personne la plus impliquée dans toute cette histoire, bien plus que Perry ça c'est certain.

\- C'est juste pour ça que tu m'aimes ? _**Lança d'une toute petite voix vulnérable ma vampire, me brisant un peu plus le cœur.**_

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je t'aime, mais il y en a tellement d'autres, Carmilla, j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi avant que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour moi, en faites je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, même si au départ je pensais sincèrement te détester, _**souris-je en me rappelant notre première rencontre, attrapant la main de ma petite amie entre les miennes avant de continuer,**_ j'ai appris à te connaitre ensuite et je sais que maintenant je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, alors s'il te plait, n'écoutes pas les personnes qui te disent que je ne t'aime pas vraiment, n'écoute pas ceux qui te disent que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ou que tu ne t'investis pas assez, c'est totalement faux. Je t'aime avec tout mon cœur, tu es un membre à part entière de notre petite famille complètement dysfonctionnelle et je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi, vampire, poisson géant, humain ou toutes autres créatures que je pense totalement légendaire mais qui existe très certainement quelque part dans le monde.

 _ **Plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens, je la vis chercher la moindre trace de mensonge, mais je savais qu'elle n'en trouverait pas, je ne lui mentais pas, je l'aimais sincèrement et tout ce que j'avais pu dire depuis le début de notre conversation était vrai.**_

\- Merci, _**murmura faiblement ma vampire de petite amie, avant de bouger, posant sa tête sur mes genoux, fermant les yeux quelque instant plus tard, tandis que je commençais à caresser ses cheveux soyeux, décidant de rester un petit moment ici avec elle.**_

 _ **J'avais besoin de souffler et il était évident qu'elle en avait elle aussi grandement besoin.**_

 _ **Toutes ses histoires de poisson géant, de sœur sortie de nulle part, de membre du conseil vampirique, d'élève du club journal mort et de bibliothèque volée puis vendu pour régler les dettes de l'école pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures, j'étais de toute façon persuadée que rien de tout cela ne pouvait s'aggraver.**_

 _ **Par contre mon couple et surtout Carmilla avaient bien besoin d'un break avant de replonger dans toutes ses histoires, fermant alors les yeux, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormais moi aussi, sur ce canapé miteux en plein milieu du grenier, profitant de cet instant hors du temps…**_

 _ **LH/CK**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi, que vous avez aimez mon petit OS, si jamais c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit commentaire, ça pourrait m'inciter à en faire d'autres un jour ou l'autre.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne journée, tout dépend de quand vous lisez cet OS.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
